Model driven development (MDD) is used today to develop enterprise applications. MDD involves capturing stakeholder input as a structured model and transforming the input model to various low level models (at a lower level of abstraction) and then finally code. Transformations can be done manually or automatically, and there is an increasing practice of pre-creating transformers which non-developers can use.
Transformer users, however, can run into issues when using a transformation and they often do not possess the requisite information for solving such issues. For example, the transformation can fail or generate incomplete output because there are some problems in input model. With existing approaches, the only options a user has to solve such problems are to read transformer documentation (if available), look into the transformer code, and/or ship the input model to the author of transformer to help solve the issue.